


Wrong Turn

by used_songs



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #052 - lost





	Wrong Turn

“I think we’re lost, Pegs,” Angie said doubtfully. “This is a rough neighborhood. I think we made a wrong turn.”

“Nonsense. Let’s inquire inside,” Peggy replied, tugging Angie down the stairs of the Gaslight, following the crowd.

“There’s a cover charge, ladies,” the tough looking woman at the door said. “You’re just in time. The next big comedian is just getting ready to go on.”

“I’ve no interest in listening to any more men complaining today,” Peggy said tartly, turning to go.

“It’s not a man. It’s Mrs. Maisel,” the woman replied.

Angie grinned, “I’ve heard of her! Let’s stay.”


End file.
